[unreadable] Project Description: [unreadable] The RTOG recognizes the importance of a tissue resource of present and future correlative trials. The specific aims of this tissue bank application are: [unreadable] (1) To acquire, store, and track blood, leukocytes and tissue samples from RTOG patients entered on Phase III clinical trials in compliance with policies and procedures of the Group Banking Committee of NCI. [unreadable] (2) To preserve the maximum amount of tissue in each sample by expert block, tissue array and sample preparation, by laser capture of appropriate tissue elements, and by appropriate tissue quality assurance. [unreadable] (3) To market, and distribute samples equitably to all qualified investigators by a standardized method developed or modified collaboratively with the Group Banking Committee of NCI. [unreadable] [unreadable]